


Trial by Water

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Hostile Locals, Impalement, Injury, Island Shenanigans, Near Drowning, Sort Of, Whump, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: A regular skirmish on the sea turns deadly when a member of the Straw Hats is thrown overboard. Splitting off into groups to find their missing friend, the rest of the members fight against time. Law and Sanji venture into an unknown island and what they find may be even more dangerous than expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Trial by Water

**Author's Note:**

> Got back into One Piece and Voila! This was born after being inspired from some beautiful fanart~ Hope you all enjoy! -Partially posted for Whumptober 2020-
> 
> Beta’d by: elillierose

Nami kept her gaze ahead, assessing the ominous dark clouds that loomed overhead. A storm was coming, she would bet, and it wasn’t that far off if the angry waves were anything to go by. Preferably, the navigator would like to find a nice quiet island, with a cove if she could scrape up some luck, for shelter. Looking around the deck, she noticed the rest of the crew, along with that weird samurai and his son, a creepy clown, and of course Law, lounging around without a care in the world. That is, minus the sullen faced captain of the Hearts Pirates. He very much looked as if he’d prefer to be anywhere but here. The orange haired pirate smirked at his predicament. She wasn’t sure what to make of this new alliance, but if it’s what her captain wanted, Luffy always got what Luffy wanted in the end. 

The ship started rocking back and forth and the sky opened up, not taking long for a full downpour to consume everything. She let out a sigh before snapping orders to those lollygagging around. Her shouts barely loud enough over the waves crashing into their sides and the thunder booming skyward, but she’d had enough practice yelling at them for her voice to carry. Nami was about to shout at their small doctor being dangerously close to the edge of the ship when a particularly violent toss off the ship threw her to the ground. 

“Ow, ow,” She cradled her head between her hands, looking around for the source of the crash when a burst of lightning lit up the sky. Her heart caught in her throat as she gasped at the sight before her. 

Wh-what is THAT?!

Staring down at her, as if waiting for her to make a move, was the largest sea creature Nami had ever seen. Its black head thrice the size of their entire ship with beady yellow eyes still glaring down at them. The thing’s tail was above the water, swaying agitated over them. If she had to guess, the tail was what had slammed into them just moments before. Flashes of green and yellow jumped at the beast that was now charging to make a meal of them. She watched behind the cage of her fingers as Zoro and Sanji made short work of the behemoth. 

Of course, she should have known. Over the course of their travels, they had encountered various sea critters who had plans to make dinner out of the Strawhat crew, only to have the tables turned and ended up in Sanji’s kitchen. Despite the size of that thing, today would be no different. As the two boys argued over who made the killing blow, Nami took a headcount to make sure everyone was still in one piece. 

Luffy and Usopp were drooling over the new meat. Robin and Franky were inspecting the damage on the side of the ship. Sanji and Zoro were...still fighting with one another. Kin’emon was helping Momo. Law was checking on Caesar and Brook was leaning on the mast. 

Hang on…

Where was Chopper?

She then remembered the little reindeer leaning over the side of the ship, eyes focused on something under the water. And that was right before its tail slammed into the hull. Putting the pieces together she screamed. 

“Chopper fell overboard!” Immediately, all activity onboard ceased as everyone turned towards her. 

“He was right at the edge before that thing showed up! H-he must have heard it under the water…” Running through all the details in her mind, she tried to come up with a plan to find the little doctor. Looking overboard, she pointed at the waves, now slightly calmer than they had been earlier. 

“There is a lot of debris from the storm drifting around. He might have been able to grab some to float around on!” Anything. She would latch on to anything than face the alternative. Noticing a shadow of an island on the horizon, she turned to Franky. 

“Franky! The Mini-Merry should be fine in these waves, right?” The cyborg was already grinning. 

“Absolutely! She’s that super!” He gestured to himself. “Robin, Zoro, and I can use the diving gear to search the surrounding area if you want to lead a search party to that island.”

Luffy was already bouncing up and down impatiently. “Namiii lets go! We have to save Chopper!” 

She nodded and looked at Sanji and Law. “Sanji, you come with us and Law, we could really use your help.” As much as she loathe to admit it, they were down a doctor, and chances were, if they found Chopper on that island, they might require the Heart Captain’s skill set. 

A short time later, the four of them were onboard the small version of their first ship, heading toward the island, leaving Brook and Kin’emon to look after Caesar and Momo. 

Stepping on the island, Nami turned to the other three. “I think we should split up in pairs, cover more ground. I’ll go with-”

“NAMI-SWAN! It would be my honor to escort you!” The chef jumped in front of her, ready to lead, but she was already shaking her head. 

“Thanks Sanji, but I think we should pair off with one fruit-user and one non-fruit user.” She stepped next to their captain. 

“I’ll go with Luffy to the east and you and Law go to the west. Call if you find anything!” The navigator spun on her heel and chased after her captain, who had already begun running along the shore, leaving the stricken chef alone with the quiet doctor. 

Law took in the scene before him, becoming more and more used to the shenanigans of the Straw Hats by the day. He only hoped his sanity would last the trip to Dressrosa. Glancing at the pouting chef he sighed. 

“Come on Black Leg-ya, we should head up those cliffs. Tony-ya might head for higher ground.” He couldn’t quite catch what the blond was mumbling under his breath, but Sanji followed the surgeon nonetheless. 

The two trekked in silence, which was just fine for Law. Despite the chef’s tendencies, he did actually use his head, which Law was appreciative for. There were worse people to be with wandering around on an unknown island. He did hope they found the little reindeer in time. Maybe it was due to the fact they were both doctors, but the Surgeon of Death found himself attached to the Straw Hat’s doctor. Not to mention how it would hurt the crew this far into the Grand Line to lose their doctor. 

After about an hour, Law found himself wondering about this island. It didn’t seem inhabited, but there was something...off...about it. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but an uneasy feeling sunk like a rock in his gut. Voicing this to his partner, Sanji turned in surprise. 

“Something odd?” Sanji looked around apprehensively, but he shook his head. “I don’t feel anything off, but…” He snapped his head up at a nearby sound. 

“I do feel like we're being watched.”

Law swung around to see what caught the other’s gaze, cursing himself at being so caught up in the weird feeling that he let his defenses down. He was better than this. 

Rustling bushes gave way to the small form of a child. Ragged and dirty, with a face that looked like it spent too much time in the sun. A girl. She tilted her head at them in confusion, before giving way to fear and backing up a step at a time. 

Sanji put his hands up in surrender, taking a small step towards the little girl.

“We aren’t going to hurt you. Are you here by yourself? Where is your family? Have you seen a little reindeer recently?” He reached out towards her slowly before she tripped over her own feet and landed in the dirt, scurrying to get away from them. She jumped up and disappeared into the bushes where she had come from. That uneasy feeling growing tenfold in Law.

“We should get out of here. Something isn’t right.” 

“Yeah, I’m not that scary.” Law’s eyebrow shot up before the two of them continued through the woods at a fastened pace. Eventually, they ended up in a clearing overlooking a large section of the island. 

“We’re up a lot higher than I realized,” Sanji commented, looking down at the ocean below them. “I don’t see any signs of Chopper up here. Maybe we should call the others and see if they’ve found anything promising.”

Law nodded. “Good idea.”

Fishing for the transponder snail in his jacket, a sudden whistle caught the pair off guard as the sound became louder and louder, like something was coming towards them. 

Sanji yelled out, “Above you!” 

Law dove to the side to avoid the object hurtling towards them just in time as the dark object only caught his ankle. However instantly a draining feeling overtook him. He glanced at his leg to see braids of chains netting around his leg. 

Shit! Sea Stone!

Law swore again as he collapsed onto the ground, reaching around for his sword he dropped so he could tear the blasted metal off of him. 

“LAW, DUCK!” He instinctively flushed himself to the ground at the shout of the chef who jumped in front of him and knocked a spear out of midair with a well timed kick. 

Sanji faced the trees and shouted, “Come out! Wherever you’re hiding!” 

“Black Leg-ya! Get this net off me! It’s Sea Stone!” Law called out to his partner. 

Sanji spun around to see Law struggling with the metal laying around his ankles. Diving forward, his hands maneuvered the metal with an ease Law envied. But before he was able to completely untangle the doctor from the stone draining his strength, Law yelled out, “Behind you, Black Leg-ya!!”

Sanji turned right before a metal covered fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying away from Law and into a nearby tree. Pain exploding both in his jaw and his back from the double impact. He tried to stand up, but his vision tunneled at his quick movement. Staggering back into the tree, he saw the shadow of the man who had punched him just before another punch caught him in the gut. The blond let out an involuntary breath as he curled into himself, dropping back to the ground from the hit. 

Wiping the blood from his face, his vision came back enough to see even more nets of metal draped over Law now, who looked to be one with the ground. He had to stand up and fight this enemy. There was the one in front of him who was already turning away from Sanji, assuming his victory was absolute, and the three who were standing over Law’s prone body. Standing up and going straight for the nearest attacker, the blond gave a shout. Leg raised to deliver a quick, decisive strike, Sanji was sure to catch the other man off guard!

Suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain ran through his grounded leg. His whole body pulled backwards as he crumpled to the ground once more. A sound tore through his throat as he screamed at the pain. Turned around the best he could, he let out a choked noise as he saw a greenish spear completely piercing through his shin, nearly missing the bone and anchoring his leg to the ground. Sanji instinctively tried to tear his leg away only to immediately regret his decision at the new round of lancing pain shooting up the impaled limb. 

He leaned on his elbows, supporting his weight as he looked up at the man standing over him. “Who the HELL are you bastards?!” 

The man simply cocked his head, as if he couldn’t understand the question. 

He could feel the warm blood pooling under him right as he remembered Law. Looking through the bastard’s legs in front of him, his face went whiter than what it already had from the blood loss. 

Still wrapped in the Sea Stone nets, the doctor appeared to be giving his best efforts and the three men were attempting to roll him off the cliff! Thinking of the ocean below, Sanji yelled out despite his abused throat, “NOOOO!” 

Thrashing around the spear still holding him to the ground, the blond tried to ignore the absolute agony racing through him. Bracing himself for one last push, he yelled out with all he had and yanked his leg free of the offending weapon right as he heard Law cry out from being shoved over the cliff. 

Clumsily knocking the first man over, he charged for the three who had previously been standing over the entrapped Law. Attempting to ignore the intense throbbing stemming from his injured leg, he jumped and tried to rely solely on his one good leg, kicking the enemies, who hadn’t even spoken one word to them, to the ground in one blow. Kneeling at the cliff’s edge, he peered into the swirling waves below, only to see a slight disturbance in the water where Law must have went under. 

Swearing loudly, Sanji wasted no time throwing himself over the edge. Transponder snail lost in the scuffle and no way to call for help, there was no other way to rescue the drowning captain. He braced himself to break the water's surface and dove head first. Cold water blasted his face and he reflexively sucked in a breath at the burn of salt entering the hole in his leg. Only there was no air, only water. Pulling his head above the water to cough out the water and suck in another shaky breath, he dove under once more. 

Searching for any sign of Law, Sanji frantically scanned the sea. Finally, a bit downwards, he saw a figure clad in black, still weighed down by the metal chains. Kicking out, biting back a hiss of pain, Sanji lunged for the surgeon. Wrapping his hands around the cold metal of the sea stone, he frantically tore it away as fast as he could. He was already running out of air, so he couldn’t even imagine the state Law was in right now. 

At last, he freed the other and wrapping the other man’s arm around his neck, he kicked for the surface. Legs kicking out from under him, he still tried to favor his good leg, however that made swimming difficult. Gasping for breath along with the dead weight around his shoulder, Sanji eventually made it back to shore, laying Law down on the sand. 

“Please don’t be dead, bastard…” He placed his head over the unconscious man’s chest. Good, still a heartbeat, but he wasn’t breathing. Sanji of course knew CPR as every seafarer should. Sighing just once, he placed his hands clasped over his heart and began. 

“Come on, YOU’RE the doctor here! I would much...rather be doing this with a beautiful girl, but...here we are!” He panted between breaths. Law’s eyes shot open and he started forward, coughing up the rogue water. Eyes widened, he glanced around wildly for any threats. Sanji quickly held up his hands. 

“Whoa there, it's just us. We’re safe.” Law coughed up some more sea water before taking in the blond before him. Covered in blood. 

“You’re injured.” His voice was raspy from his tumble in the ocean. Sanji turned to look at his leg, dripping a mixture of blood and water now. 

“S’fine. We should find the others before they run into those bastards too.” Sanji moved to stand but fell back down. 

Law caught him by the shoulder and gently laid him back down. “The salt will have helped a little, but we still need to take measures against infection. Here.” He tore off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound. Before Sanji could object to the doctor’s touch, he let out a hiss of pain. 

Noticing the slight tremor in the leg he was currently wrapping, Law steadied his hands and went for a different method. His bedside manner was never the greatest. 

“Your CPR could use a bit of work.”

Sanji paused. “Excuse me?”

Law smirked. “My ribs don’t even feel sore. Worried I would break under some pressure.?

“You-I saved your life asshole! And one more thing-!” Sanji gasped as Law tied the last knot. 

“There, it's done.” 

Sanji grimaced. “Prick.”

Before either of them could say another word, a shout rang out to the east as Nami and Luffy came running at them, waving their arms. 

“Sanjiiii! Toraoo! What are you doing over there? We found Chopper!” 

Sure enough, the little reindeer was riding on Luffy’s back, alive and well. And in much better shape than both Law and Sanji ironically. Nami pulled out her transponder snail. 

“I tried calling when we came across Chopper. What happened to you two?” Nami asked pointedly at the bandaged leg.

The two men shared a glance with one another before shrugging. 

Law, with some effort, stood to his feet and gestured to himself and Sanji.

“Had a run in with the locals. They weren’t too friendly.” The blond nearly gaped at him before exploding into laughter. Blame it on the near death experience they both had shared. 

“Terrible hospitality.” The Surgeon of Death added with a second thought, causing Sanji to laugh even harder, Luffy now joining in. 

Nami just sighed. Any thoughts she had of Trafalgar Law not fitting in with the rest of the Straw Hats vanished after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Trafalgar Law! I’ve got another Law centric fic I should be posting soon, just waiting to edit it, so stay tuned!


End file.
